1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radiation receiving sensor (also referred to as a “thermal image sensor” or an “infrared detector”) used in an air conditioning apparatus, an electronic cooker, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, various apparatuses that obtain data regarding surrounding environments using various detectors and that perform control on the basis of the obtained data have been developed.
These apparatuses achieve more comfortable environments using the data regarding the environments.
In the case of an air conditioning apparatus, for example, a configuration is known in which a thermometer measures a temperature of air taken into the air conditioning apparatus and the measured temperature is fed back to the air conditioning apparatus. Such an air conditioning apparatus adjusts wind volume or the like on the basis of the measured temperature to adjust a temperature of a room.
In addition, an air conditioning apparatus has also been disclosed that measures the amount of movement of a person in a room using an infrared detector and that performs air conditioning using the measured data to offer improved comfort (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-133692 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-216688).